Clan:Masors
Welcome all, to the page for the legendary clan, the Miners and Smithers of RuneScape. A clan dedicated to the game, with knowledge, skill, and compassion within our ranks. We have existed for years, since August 30th 2003, and have adapted, changed and evolved to accommodate the game we have all come to love. In this time much has changed, from the evolution of RuneScape Classic to Runescape 2 and Runescape 3, the Evolution of Combat, new skills being released, the removal and reintroduction of free trade and the Wilderness - we have seen and experienced it all. Details The MaSoRS is a skilling and community clan, specialising in Mining and Smithing. We offer events ranging from blast furnace trips, to snowball fights, to skilling competitions, conga lines, mining trips, monster hunting, trawler trips, minigames - you name it, we do it! You don't have to attend events; in fact many members just join our clan to be in our thriving community! We are so much more than a simple clan, we have no affixed general trademark, we are what we are, a group of friends from all over the world, more so a community, that aids each other, offers support and friendship, and offers discussions on any topic imaginable in our active clanchat and forums. All members are encouraged to lead their own events and contribute to the community. If a member has a suggestion, we value their opinions. Every member matters. What we offer * Very experienced members who offer great knowledge on the game (especially Mining and Smithing) * Regular events relating to new releases, or popular events that have worked well in the past * A thriving and friendly community * IPB3 forums, with plenty of different categories for different subjects, from serious debates to fun forum games * An IRC and CC channel for laughter, serious discussions, and everything else! What you need * 60 Mining and 50 Smithing or * 85 in either Mining or '''Smithing * General decency and kindness, and the ability to abide by our simple clan rules Multiclanning We have no problem with this. If your other clan does have a one-clan rule, you can still request to become an associate of our clan. This doesn't make you an official member, yet you can still be part of our community. Our Ranks '' '''Leaders '' The Leaders are responsible for the general running of the clan. They are responsible for most of the forum administration, such as moving membergroups, changing forums, as well as moderating all forums, IRC and Clan Chat. Each leader, alone or collectively, has final say in any dispute within the clan. They are expected to be active on Runescape, IRC, the Forums, and Clan Chat - where they have the rank of Owner, or Deputy Owner. They currently are: *ahsgreenwave *Dragon91677 *Firestorm456 *wildman18drew Senior Members Senior members (usually numbering around 5) are mainly responsible for helping the leaders moderate all the forums, as well as advising the leaders and help shape the future of the clan. As the leaders have many administrative tasks to do, they sometimes may not notice a potential issue, such as a misplaced topic. Senior members assist here, and have power over all forums, as well as the ability to ban in an emergency. Senior Members are expected to be active on all areas that the clan is active in. The Senior Members are picked by the leaders, and are promoted from an Elite Member position. Senior Members have the rank of Admin in the MaSoRs Clan Chat. They currently are: *al3x801 *Commando1968 *Silver Advisory Council The Advisory Council is a very small group of people (usually numbering less than 5) who have since retired from Runescape, but still hold limited responsibility within the clan. They are people who mentor the moderator team, directly advise the leadership, and generally have lots of experience, ideally once being a Leader or Senior Member. They do not moderate any forums but retain reserve powers for coverage in the case that an emergency arises. Those sitting on the Advisory Council are expected to be active on the forums, and preferably elsewhere as well. They currently are: *Aprz *Phalonx *Richard *Swiss_dude *Tore Elite Members Elite members (usually between 5 and 10) are members who are responsible for moderating a single forum, or a few forums. They are primarily responsible for the upkeep of that particular forum, to keep the stickies updated and perform moderation when necessary. They can take or give ratings based on good or bad behaviour and can escalate issues when necessary. Elite Members are promoted by Senior Members and the Advisory Council. Elite Members are ranked as Lieutenant in the MaSoRs Clan Chat. They currently are: *dsquirrelgm *O W Y N *Ordalca *si verion Member Emeritus Members Emeritus are former moderators who held the rank of Elite Member or higher, but have since retired from their duties and/or Runescape. Many are still active in the clan though, and they are often consulted to assist with major events. They have the rank of Sergeant in the MaSoRs Clan Chat. Old School Members Old School members are normal members who have been in the clan for over 2 years, have 500 or more posts, and a rating of 0 or above. You may apply to become an Old School member by PM'ing any leader. ' Members' Members hold no responsibilities other than following the rules of the clan. Every member in the clan can schedule and lead events or post whatever appropriate topics they want – it's a totally open environment for everyone. In the MaSoRs CC, Members have the rank of Corporal if they have joined our forums, and Recruit if they have not. Associates Associates can still post on the boards and talk in #Masors however they are not officially members of the clan. People become an associate if they are joining a new clan with a 1 clan rule or if they are leaving for a long period of time and don't want their account deleted. ''Board Admin '' Jardeath is our host/admin, and is responsible for board administration. Within the clan he serves as a Senior Member. Drop Parties We are famous for our multimillion - and multi billion GP drop parties. Over the years, we have given away many rares, even a few party hats, and god knows how many sets of rune. During our latest party in August 2011, over 1.5 billion GP was dropped, including a Santa Hat and Blue H'ween mask, and 3,000 sets of rune armour. Here are two video's of our drop parties: And two images from our latest drop party in 2011: Joining Masors To join MaSoRS, visit our website: http://www.themasors.com You can also join our clanchat 'MaSoRS' and/or our SwiftIRC channel #Masors. Click here to open webchat. Applying is a simple process. For some more detailed instructions on how to join, check out this topic on our forums: http://www.themasors.com/forum/index.php?/topic/42940-how-to-join-masors/ History Created By Jay Still (Xonar), Some Chapters contributed by Lokiri and SDalmonte. Several chapters are missing from this version, but are available on our forum. Prologue: A Day of Destiny On a bright summer day in August, Ronnie89 and Adidas were sitting at their computers playing Runescape. They were trying to level in their favorite skills- mining and smithing. They began to think about clans, and that they have always wanted a clan that specified in mining and smithing. Both were tired of elite pking clans and other skill-based clans that fell apart after 2 weeks. So, they started talking, and on August 30th, 2003, Ronnie89 and Adidas founded The Smithers and Miners of Runescape, a clan that was dedicated simply to have fun mining and smithing. Unlike most other mining/smithing clans of the time, the goals of S and M were not to mass collect, smith, and sell ores, but just to talk about mining and smithing, and to have fun events, maybe even drop parties. Chapter 1: The Formative Era Although they already have their RuneScape Community board, many members became inactive after a few days. So, they continued to recruit members. Ronnie89 and Adidas organized and led the clan's first event- a mining party in the Lumbridge Swamp Mine. About 5 or so people came to this event, which got ores mined for the clan and also dropped a few in hopes of attracting more members. Unfortunately, at the time, the clan had only one addy miner, Firestorm, who got a few addy ores for the clan. Needless to say, the clan attracted few new members at this first event. Chapter 2: Xonar Xonar, a longtime player of Runescape, had been a member of several clans before. He was a member of clans such as Clan 0wnage, a clan directed by a real-life friend that soon broke apart (the clan did, that is). After that, he joined another clan called the Black Shadow Knights. The leader of this clan, Lostdan, had only 450 skill total, whilst at the time Xonar was reaching the 700s. Naturally, Xonar quit the Black Shadow Knights. He played Runescape without a clan for some time, until one day in early September of 2003; he found The Smithers and Miners of Runescape, a new clan that looked promising, much more so at least than his other endeavors had been. Xonar joined the clan at 69 mining and 55 smithing, and came to the clan's second event, another mining party in Lumbridge Swamp, and a few days later. This time, the activities of S and M attracted a few other miners who wanted to join the clan, especially after many addy and mith ores were dropped. Fire attempted to get their attention, but he was also busy with other things and could not grab their attention. So, Xonar asked them to follow him to someplace quiet where he told these potential members how to join. Seeing how deftly Xonar did this, Ronnie89 appointed him as the official Clan Recruiter. This was the first position Xonar held in S and M, but it would not be the last. Chapter 3: Expansion When Xonar became the Clan Recruiter; he started stepping up MaSoRS's recruitment program. He made new and better recruitment posts and handled all applicants himself in a short amount of time, allowing many more members to be able to join than before, which in return got more positive info about the clan circulated throughout RSC. Xonar also started a brief recruitment effort on Rune Village with hopes of expanding the clan to eventually have a board on RSC and Rune Village. After receiving few responses from Rune Village, he stopped recruiting there. Legolaself, a very talented graphic artist, made several avatars and sigs for S and M. Abxi, a newly recruited member with high mining and smithing, also helped to make tons of different sigs and avatars for the clan. This was MaSoRS's "Golden Age of Art" so to speak. With tons of sigs to put in their avatars, members generated even more hype for the clan. People began to take notice, and applications to join increased. Warlord1010 was recruited about this time. MaSoRS started having weekly events under the direction of Xonar, Abxi, and to lesser extent Firestorm as well. Although not a leader, Abxi had a very dynamic personality, and seemed to be a born leader. Due to the inactivity of many of the other leaders, Abxi was seen as a leader by most clan members although he was not officially one. Abxi and Xonar hosted several weekly mining parties, and began to combine them with congas touring the various mining sites of free play Runescape. Around this time, Abxi tried to boost activity by creating a Donation League. This league gave members points for donating items. Prizes were awarded to members who had the most points. The idea worked to some extent, although the leaders turned a cold shoulder to the idea because they were not in control of it, or the banker that most of their donations now went to. From looking at this information, one might ask oneself: "Why wasn't Abxi a leader?" Xonar offered Abxi to be a leader in lieu of the inactivity of most of the other leaders at the time. However, this effort was batted down by the other leaders at a meeting. Chapter 4: The first drop party October had come. MaSoRS has been around as a clan for about a month on RSC. At this point, the Smithers and Miners of Runescape had about 15 or so active members that came to most of the events. The clan was prospering, and doing about average for most skill-based clans at the time. In the early weeks of October, Xonar had a great idea- instead of simply congaing around to the different mining sites of f2p Runescape, why not gather those ores up and drop them in a small drop party in Falador. This is exactly what happened at the next conga. Members mined mith, addy, and coal, and then dropped it in a small drop party. About 30 people gathered around the miners, eager to get a coal or a mith, or even a prized adamantine ore (or bar). Little did anyone there know what lay in store for future MaSoRS drop parties. Soon after thinking of this event, Xonar was made a co-leader of the clan. Chapter 5: The Calm Before the Storm The Smithers and Miners of Runescape continued to have weekly congas/drop parties in Falador. Each time they had one, more and more stuff was being dropped, and more people were showing up. Sometimes people recognized MaSoRS by their conga, and followed them to Falador, knowing what was in store. MaSoRS began to garner just a tad bit of fame in Runescape. However, events get repetitive. Many people started getting tired of the congas, saying they were way too boring. Eventually, the leaders thought so too, and tried pondering other events the clan could have. A smith-off, perhaps? No too hard to organize with such few members. A race? No, once again too hard to organize. A large drop party instead of weekly small ones? YES. In early November, one of the MaSoRS leaders posted in the board saying that MaSoRS was going to have a major drop party right around Thanksgiving! Members were encouraged to mine ores to be smithed into amour, and also to donate their extra stuff and fish to the dropper characters. More members worked on this event than any ever before, pushed on by Abxi's Donation League and by the chance to be part of something big. Several important members were recruited at this time, and many of them started making major contributions to the drop. One of them was Visitor58, then a member. Visitor took it upon himself to draw out a plan to organize jobs for the bash. He organized drop teams, as well as firemakers and pmers. With the editing of Firestorm and Xonar, the jobs for the drop party were set. This being accomplished, the members started working harder than ever to get things for the drop. A few members even donated rune to the drop fund. A topic was posted in Events on Runescape Community advertising the drop. The stage was set for a very dramatic entry into Runescape fame. Chapter 7: The MaSoRS Thanksgiving Bash The people at RSC, the members of MaSoRS, the drop and fire teams, and the leaders and event organizers of the newly renamed Miners and Smithers of Runescape, had patiently waited for November 28th, 2003, one of the most important dates in MaSoRS history, maybe the most important: the day of the Thanksgiving Day Bash. Finally, the day had come. The members of the clan met about 10 minutes before the party behind Draynor Bank. More people came to that meeting than to any MaSoRS event ever held before. All in all, about 15 MaSoRS showed up. A few more rune items were given to Xonar, the event spokesman, and last-minute uniforms were passed out. MaSoRS formed a conga and traveled to the space to the east of the Mining Guild in Falador, where the drop party was being held. The drop party was a HUGE success. Special "masking" drop groups and firemakers organized by Visitor provided a steady stream of drops. So much mith and addy was dropped all the time many people were saying things like "When will they ever run out?" and "The drops never stop coming!". Xonar didn't hold contests for his rune at this party, but instead simply had the crowd shout things like “miners and smithers rule!”, “Or Go Xonar!” to signal him to drop a rune item. The drop party was a huge success! About 2 million gp in items was dropped by several members. Although there was little rune to drop, about 70-100 people still showed up. The drop party ended after about an hour. People on RSC were posting like mad, saying that it was an awesome drop party and one of the best (or in some cases, the best) drop party they had ever been to. Xonar and many other Masors posted, giving thanks to the people who showed up, the drop teams, and the organizers. At this time, another drop party was planned for late December/early January. If RSC thought the MaSoRS Thanksgiving Bash was the best the clan could do for a drop party, MaSoRS was prepared to prove them VERY wrong. Chapter 9: Preprations By the first few days of January, at the most by the time the Auto-Door War rolled around, MaSoRS was again well-established at RSC. Over 70 members had affirmed their activity by the time the Door War happened. After MaSoRS was reestablished, the leaders started preparing, in earnest, for the drop party. Visitor had opened a recruitment sticky to recruit drop teams, firemakers, and bankers. Cover Me and other members encouraged others to donate. The result was staggering. The bankers of MaSoRS have already received tons of stuff, amounting to about 1 million gp. However, in just 3 short weeks, the members of MaSoRS were able to donate 2 million more to the drop fund! This was going to be, without a doubt, the biggest event MaSoRS had ever held. The event topic was posted on both the Events Board on RSC and RV, and also on the calendars. Xonar was once again chosen to represent the clan at the drop party, not only by introducing the clan, but also by dropping all the rune and other items of note. The stage was set for the second legendary MaSoRS drop party. Chapter 10: The New Years Bash The MaSoRS New Year's Bash was held on January 18th, 2004-Martin Luther King Jr. Day. For those who are unfamiliar with American holidays, MLK Jr. Day celebrates the life of a leader in the civil rights movement that eventually ended unequal treatment of African Americans in the U.S. But enough REAL history. At the appointed time, 1:40, Masors began to gather at Varrock East Bank. When Xonar logged in, he was amazed, nowhere close to this many MaSoRs had ever attended an event before. There must have been at least 30 of them there, ready to contribute to the drop! Xonar tried to remain calm as he shouted over the crowd, asking for all rune/special item donations and if anyone else needed uniforms. At 1:50, Xonar started walking towards the gate, and the rest of the MaSoRS formed a conga behind him. People walking by were amazed, inserting themselves into the conga at random places. The conga moved north to the forest above Varrock, picking up even more people as it went along. Eventually, somewhere in the trees, Xonar realized that the conga was going to arrive at the drop before 2:00. That was a problem. So, Xonar told everyone to wait a few minutes before continuing on. He logged on to a character he has made just for this event, named MaSoRS, that was standing just outside the house with men in Edgeville, where the party was to be held. Poor MaSoRS was immediately surrounded by 20 people asking if the drop party was starting, where was MaSoRS, etc. There were already AT LEAST 80 people there, waiting, and it wasn't even 2:00 yet! With the image of 200 people loggin in at 2 at the drop site and swelling the crowd in his mind, Xonar logged back in. He logged in to yet another big surprise. Ssman, a new member of the clan, has brought along 20 rune larges to be dropped! Xonar took as much as he could hold, and Ssman gave the rest to Cover Me to drop. With the added 20 rune larges, the amount of the drop party had swollen to a maddening 4 million gp! Not bad for 3 weeks of planning! They formed up into a conga again, rushing for Edgeville. As they reached the man-house, the crowd was in awe of the huge line of MaSoRS. People said things like "Wow there's a lot of them" and "Whoa!" And they hadn't even seen us drop anything yet! Xonar announced the party, and it began. In the first minute of the party, 2 rune larges were dropped, thanks to Ssman. Visitor's excellent coordination and handling of the drop, bank, and fire teams led to a constant flow of addy and mith items appearing all over the place. With people logging in left and right, it was obvious the little building could not hold the huge crowd. Xonar and a few others began dropping to the north of the building, and others soon followed suit, moving the drop party outside. And so the drop went on, and on, and on! The drops seemed to never stop coming. The crowd was constantly shifting; red dots were appearing under people and disappearing in the blink of an eye. And not much of it was from telegrabbers. Xonar dropped some more rune, even some in the wilderness. He even got attacked once as he stepped in. Fortunately, the pker with full rune was only able to hit a measley 9 on Xonar's priest robes. Xonar had a new idea for most of the rune, though. He began holding trivia contests for most of the larges and chests he held. He would spam the drop party area for a few seconds, drawing people away to a quieter area, where he would ask either a trivia question about Runescape or one about his life. People scrambled for the answers, prizes were given out, and people began following Xonar and other high-level MaSoRS around (such as Cover and Dragon, even though they had little to no rune), waiting for the next question to begin! After about an hour and a half, Cover and Vis, who were in charge of the main banks of MaSoRS, said they were on their last load of items. Although the crowd had somewhat dissipated, there were still well over 100 people there. At the height of the party, it was estimated that over 170 people were present at the party! Xonar decided to drop his last few rune items instead of holding trivia for them. Finally, after about an hour and a half, MaSoRS ran out of items to drop. Xonar thanked everyone for coming, also giving credit to the drop teams, Visitor, Dragon, Ssman, Cover Me, and other notables on the boards. He logged out and went to a short post-party meeting above the Edgeville General Store on a different server. After 3 short weeks of planning, the MaSoRS had successfully put on the greatest party on RSC since the old days of W13 and Warriorprinx! Little did anyone in MaSoRS know, however, that the days of glory, fame, and legend were only beginning. Chapter 13: The Summer Calm From May to August 2004 masors consolidated their position and began planning for their greatest party so far - The Anniversary Bash. Much as you see these days the preparation was taken seriously and donation events were amassed- predecessors of the Hobgoblin and guild Invasions you see weekly now were designed during this time. We bid a sad farewell to Cover Me from the leadership team as she moved across to Mystic Knights but a happy hello to the Associate political rank that allows 1 clanners to remain here, there was much joy as Gravel joined the clan leaders Lots of members joined and a few left- only to return later. I'll leave this brief section with a picture of the practice conga a week before the 1st Anniversary drop party- as we tried our best to get a single continues line of Masors. From May to August 2004 masors consolidated their position and began planning for their greatest party so far - The Anniversary Bash. Much as you see these days the preparation was taken seriously and donation events were amassed- predecessors of the Hobgoblin and guild Invasions you see weekly now were designed during this time. We bid a sad farewell to Cover Me from the leadership team as she moved across to Mystic Knights but a happy hello to the Associate political rank that allows 1 clanners to remain here, there was much joy as Gravel joined the clan leaders Lots of members joined and a few left- only to return later. Chapter 14: The Anniversary Drop 25th September 2004 With a 17 page temp sticky on RS Community supporting us before the event (over 35 pages at end). With Over 30 Million in items (probably nearer 40 as a couple of million were donated in the last few hours) we owned world 14. As per usual we crashed the chat server; we lagged Al Kharid to death and dropped our entire banks on an expectant Runescape. Gufando donated his yellow party hat in and a level 48 got it We dropped for nearly 3 hours till the bankers were empty and Unholyarmyof1 had gained over 40k firemaking experience After the event those who survived its entirity went to Varrock for an wind down The next Saturday- we took a week off and didn't actually have a formal event. Chapter 15: Fall 2004 - a time of settling Immediately after the drop Party Dreikki became a Clan leader taking over from TJ86 who had previously announced his retirement from RS. Masors second ever activity check was run- taking the 1 month relaxed pace this clan is renowned for. The clan was becoming a greater size than any single team of people could hold on their friends list- thus the Masors Guardians were born- clan members of all levels and length of service who advertise their availability to chat and integrate new clan members. A postcard did the rounds for a while:- We carried on recruiting and growing- having the occassional hiccups that all clans have. All the while planning was ongoing for the February 2005 drop party Chapter 16: February 19th 2005 - Masors drop party Heavily advertised with a 25 mill drop value- 86 pages on the RS Official Forums, 18 on RSC. A few of us went to the party site 4 hours before the party start. A few of us went to the party site 4 hours before the party start- note there are at most 5 Masors in this picture. At the time of the party Masors headed from Varrock to Al Kharid in our customary uniform and style, did a lap of the bank and began. Dropping in teams for the first time in 3 parties the drop only took 90 minutes. The quizzing of god and trimmed armour took place in Kharid Castle - Toe tried to run it but it took both Toe and mod Jorgefire with his white crown to cut through the crowds and get the true questions heard. The teamwork that has been honed through our weekly co operative events and previous parties served us well and from a management viewpoint was much smoother than previous times (We just keep getting better) The party was followed by another Activity check (notice the pattern now ;)) Chapter 17: The September 17th Drop The drop began as such, masors met in draynor, and separated into two conga's, one heading around fally, through barb village and into edge, the other, leaded by our honored guest of the party visitor58, passed via draynor to the barb village, to varrock, and up along the wildy boarder, entering through the east. This was done deliberately to attract more people to the party, to attract many more instead of one conga, hit both main towns. Next, the dropping began with three of the four teams, and thirty minutes after the dropping commenced mg30dfx and I began the trivia, john on camtasia and I announcing, because canta was not present and nor could not be on. The trivia lasted until all the items where dropped. The reason for camtasia was to verify the winners and not because so many people where using the chat box. It was set up as so so no one would win in place of the true champion. This party went pretty smoothly compared to a few others precedent. We crashed the chat server a few times as well. In fact, when ever the answers started coming in, I’d get disconnected. Poor john. At the height of the trivia, I dropped a few items for fair play to those who lagged. Later on i'll post a picture of a guthix skirt and its 269 options. One more thing, a big hand to deviation 2 for her part in advertising to thirty nine clans, of which eleven or so had our party stickied on there boards. That is why our party had a good amount of higher leveled pkers who just enjoyed the party. Chapter 18: The Masors' 2.5 Year Anniversary Drop Party - March 25th, 2006 This drop party was different from all the previous ones, in that only EM+ and selected members would be dropping valuable items, with regular members dropping masks and/or firemaking. The drop teams were as follows a few days before the drop party. Team Shoes Leader: Susan Team Suomen AKA Team Waffen-KEK Leader: Dreikki Team Firepower Leader: Unholy Team Pwnage Leader: Stinkysmom Along with masking drop teams Red, Blue and Green and Firemaking teams Orange, Yellow and Magenta. This drop party, we had about 60 million gp worth in items, a bit less than the 86 million raised in the September '05 party. As usual, we congaed from Draynor to our drop party location led by Leader Firestorm456. Our location this time was Al Kahrid this time, and we began dropping within minutes of arrival, due to heavy preperation. After a while, we began our traditional trivia'ing hosted this time by Norway Boy and Ronald Liu, in which we caused over 400 people to lag out after every question, which was a new record for our drop parties. Dorny and SDalmonte manned the Camtasias, and trivia proceeded smoothly, interuppted only when Norway Boy was lagged out by the chat server crashing. Anyway, this party was a great sucess, and the Masors reputation grew even more among the general public. This, like all of our drop parties, will never be forgotten. Chapter 22: The Masors 3 Year Anniversary Drop Party The Masors' 3 Year Anniversary Drop Party was held on September 30th, 2006. This time around, the Masors Team had 4 drop teams, composed of the below: * Team Hairy Lamby - Susan, megalord, John, Wil, jinxedfire * Team Margarita - Lokiri, smfE, Ih8u4ever, Gold_Buda * Team Supergalactic Spungos - jyang93, icechicken13, warcalibur, and theweirdhobo * Team Identity Crisis - Sdalmonte, bnncer, floppy, Silver (+Krabbetje) Dropping over 75 mil in items, the Masors took to Al Kharid as their drop party location, featuring drop zones around the bank and south of Al Kharid castle, and trivia being held in the castle. This preliminary bank picture shows roughly 80% of the items dropped at the drop party. user posted image In addition, the rest of the masors were out in force, annoying all the tele grabbers and the like. The firemaking and masking teams are listed below as they were the week before the drop party. Firemaking Teams * Team Charmander - Link dragmire (Leader), kamitoachi, rock chick laura, mattyb3 * Team Growlithe - Galaad2 (Leader), Fiddy99, Jared, J36miles * Team Flareon - Womz (Leader), Uber Noob, dominator96, xx_swimer_xx Masking Teams * Team Red Power Rangers - Haldir, Mystyrose, flyaway46, Mortemore * Team Green Power Rangers - Tybuoy, Gun,Johnny Deg, * Team Yellow Power Rangers - Ronald, Gilformen, Rikuym, Ujwik What else is there to say? With this much organization, the party was a huge success, drawing in over 30 new accounts in one day. Here are a couple pictures provided after the party. Chapter 24 – The 3.5 Year Drop Party March 31st 2007 saw the MaSoRS 3.5 year anniversary drop party. After many months of hard work and preparation, over 79m worth of items were gathered and dropped upon the scorched sands of Al Kharid. Sets of trimmed armour were given away during the traditional MaSoRS trivial quiz. As per usual, the entire clan pitched in to help with the event - with members keen to help make RuneScape history. The masking and firemaking teams were as follows… Team 1 FM He1een richcos griffionslay slamdunk2120 Team 2 FM Nyrune Elanthiel Bobbykavan Tato Team 3 FM Brayer2 Camel13 wtp4seasons0 Gau Cho Team 4 FM Ujwik Bookgeek Wammer4 Adt clone Team 1 MD Jyang93 p o w King Mike359 Mattyb3 Team 2 MD Shadow2690 Orot Gladius slamdunk2120 SpcyMcHagis Team 3 MD G0d Tonis Adz1235 As expected, the drop party was a huge success. Countless pages of “thank you!”s were posted in the party's advertising topics, whilst almost immediately people began to speculate about the next MaSoRS drop. Chapter 25 – The 4 Year Anniversary Drop Party The 29th September 2007 played host to one of the biggest drop parties in MaSoRS history. In celebration of our 4 year anniversary, over 100m worth of items were gathered and dropped during a massive party in Al Kharid. MaSoRS member Tonis managed to sum the event up rather effectively… "The joy of giving belongs to us!" The party was an amazing success! MaSoRS drop parties were getting bigger and better every year. Soon, however - this would all change… Chapter 26 – The Wilderness and Free Trade – Removal and Recovery December 2007 was a month that shook the RuneScape world. On the 2nd December 2007, PVP combat was removed from the Wilderness, and limited only to the newly added Bounty Hunter arena. (Now known as the ‘Wilderness Volcano’). Soon after, tight restrictions were placed upon player to player trades - with players being allowed to trade a maximum of ~3k to each other every 15 minutes. In addition to this, any items worth more than 3k would not appear to other players if dropped on the ground. These changes hit MaSoRS hard. With the crushing restrictions on player to player trading and dropping items, the entire concept of the MaSoRS drop party and its supporting events were wiped out in one swift update. No longer could items be dropped on the floor and picked up by other players in a drop party. No longer could items be donated by members and stored on banker accounts until the drop. No longer could items be gathered at events such as Hobgoblin Trips, with members crafting armour and weapons and donating it to the party. Likewise, other activities such as the SIA (Smithing Improvement Act), which involved giving free ores and bars to members with lower level Smithing, also became impossible to run. Although it was still possible to hold drop parties in the Falador party room, it was decided that without members being able to donate their items to bankers, and without the ability for members to trade items to each other (a vital part of events such as Hobgoblin trips, which helped gather many of the items dropped during the party), a large scale drop party like those seen in the past would be unfeasible. The MaSoRS 4.5 Year Drop Party was cancelled. Early and mid 2008 saw inactivity within the clan. Without the driving force of having to prepare for the next massive drop party, event attendances fell dramatically - as did forum and IRC activity. Despite this, the free trade removal was not the first major update that MaSoRS had seen through, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Whilst other clans would have closed – and indeed many did during this time, the MaSoRS adapted and evolved along with the game we had all known and loved for so long. Skilling competitions, minigames such as clan wars, and fun activities like hide and seek became commonly held MaSoRS events, whilst traditional events such as Hobgoblin trips and guild raids became fun ways to train Mining and Smithing - rather than methods of gathering materials for a drop party. Early 2008 also saw the introduction of the MaSoRS Lootshare team. This team was dedicated to hunting the boss monsters of RuneScape, taking advantage of the Lootshare mechanic that was introduced along with the free trade removal. Chapter 27 – The MaSoRS Teams Shakeup On the 8th November 2008, the MaSoRS Skills Development Team and Lootshare Teams were closed. The SD team had suffered from a lack of activity, with the trade and drop changes making the majority of the events that they had previously ran obsolete. Events previously partaken in by these teams joined the ranks of general clan events. This time, however, also saw the opening of the MaSoRS Event Team, or ‘ET’ - organised by Lokiri, and initially led by He1een and Silver. The event team was charged with hosting events, ensuring the smooth running of events hosted by others, encouraging and helping members to host events, and coming up with new event ideas. The team was a major success. Various new event ideas emerged, whilst up to 5 events were being held every week – often with over 20 people attending. During May 2009, MaSoRS took part in the first official Jagex Clan Cup. This consisted of a series of skilling events, being based on which clan’s team of 10 members could gain the most experience in a certain skill (which was set by Jagex) in one hour. This was an enjoyable experience, with members helping in any way they could – being part of the team of 10, running items such as fish or logs (depending on which skill was set) to improve XP rates, and suggesting the best places and ways to train in order to get the most XP possible. On the 29th May 2009, Richard was promoted to leader. As an Elite Member, and later Clan Advisor, Richard had been heavily involved in many different projects to promote activity in the clan – something that he continued to do in his new role. Chapter 28 – The Drop Party Returns! On the 4th September 2009, over a year and a half since the removal of the Wilderness and free trade, MaSoRS announced the return of their epic drop party. Debate had ensued in the weeks before. Should MaSoRS host another party? Would it even be possible? Could the party room handle it? Would it be better to hold one large drop, or several smaller ones? It was eventually decided that one large drop would be held, and expertly handled by Lokiri, with help from Richard, the plans for a comeback party began to take shape in the coming weeks and months. To test the concept of holding a party within the Falador Party room, a trial drop was hosted on the 3rd October 2009. 16m worth of items were dropped by the members of MaSoRS, around half of which was kindly donated by Lokiri. Despite its small size, the party was a massive success and showed just what could be achieved. Chapter 29 – The Christmas Drop Party The time had finally come. The drop party trial, some 2 months earlier, had been a valuable learning experience. Now armed with this new knowledge, along with almost 3 months of hard work and preparation, the stage was set for The Miners and Smithers of RuneScape to make their epic return to hosting drop parties. Since it was no longer possible to donate items to banker accounts, ‘pledges’ were gathered from members as to what they could drop on the night, and how likely it was that they could attend the event. A conservative estimate of 30m was announced, and advertising topics posted up on various RuneScape forums. An hour before the event, MaSoRS began to gather at Draynor Village. Last minute pledges were made and uniforms handed out. Draynor was soon filled with priest robe clad MaSoRS, and already the excitement was beginning to build. A conga formed, and the clan began to make its way towards Falador. Heading through Lumbridge, then to Varrock and through the Barbarian Village. Random people were joining as we passed through the cities of RuneScape, whilst members shouted “MaSoRS”, “The Miners and Smithers of RuneScape!”, “MaSoRS Drop Party!”. Finally, the conga reached Falador, and MaSoRS entered the Falador party room. The party had begun. Richard handled the drops, expertly organising when each member should add their items to the chest. Over and over it was filled with Rune platebodies, platelegs, scimitars, kiteshields and more, as hundreds of people packed the party hall, and ran around trying to get the drops. Around halfway through, the trivia competition took place on the second floor of the party room. TechEngineer, with help from Umballer, handled it perfectly, with winners being lent Santas, Halloween maks and Partyhats for answering questions first, rather than being given a piece of trimmed armour as had been done in the past. Eventually, it was time for the final drop. Members scrambled around their banks to find items to drop, and soon stacks of runes, arrows, armour and weapons were added to total over 10m for the final drop alone. Those who lasted until the end of the party – no small feat considering it had gone on for almost 5 hours, headed down to the Mining Guild for a relax and a wind-down. A collection of pictures from the Christmas drop can be found here. The 30m estimate had been completely smashed, and although it’s impossible to know for sure, it’s thought that around 100m was dropped in total. The party had exceeded everyone’s expectations. Not only had MaSoRS successfully hosted a drop party in the Falador party room, they had managed to make it a huge success. The MaSoRS clan chat was filled with people thanking MaSoRS for the party and asking how to join for many weeks after. A MaSoRS mods christmas card was created by Richard... G01d warr10r and Tommy (MilkN2Sugars) were promoted as leaders some months later, taking the MaSoRS leadership back up to 5 members - Dragon, Firestorm, Richard, Gold and Tommy. Chapter 31 – The Return of Free Trade and the Wilderness, and The MaSoRS 8 Year Drop Party Coming soon… Read our full history on our forums. Links * Website * Forums * RuneScape Clan Page * YouTube Channel * Photobucket Category:Clans